Stranded
by akai no yuki
Summary: Kise finds himself lying in the beach alone and worse it's that he doesn't remember how he get there. What will happen to him?


_This is my first fanfic in KnB. There will be OOC-ness in some characters. _

_Forgive me for grammar error and maybe typo, it's just English is not my first language._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke**

* * *

He wakes up. He can feel the sun shines so bright and when he open his eyes, he automatically raise his hands to cover up his eyes. He hears the sound of wave. Wait. Wave? He gets up from the place he lies down and his eyes widened for what he sees in front of his eyes. He is in the beach. He was lying down in the beach. He does not remember when he goes to that place or even with who or how he can get there in the first place.

"Wait, wait, wait. As I recall, last night I went home after met with the other Generation of Miracles I went to my room and slept on my bed. WHY AM I HERE NOW? Phone, where is my mobile phone? I should call my manager, tell her that I am in this place and she can send a helicopter to pick me up and I can go home then I promise I will do everything what she wants me to do." Yups, this guy is Kise Ryouta, a famous model and second years of Teiko middle school and the member of Generation of Miracles.

"AAAAHHHH. . . . I don't bring my mobile phone. How do I get out from this place? Kurokochi, Aominechi, Akashichi, Midorimachi, Murasakibarachi, Momoichi HELLPPP MEEE…..!" There are no one who answers him, just the sound of the wave which comes to his ears and the touch of the wind in his skin.

"How will I survive in this place?" He has walked around the beach and he saw no one in that place. There is no guarantee of a rescue will be coming either.

"Be positive, Kise!" He reminds himself. "The others will be aware that I am missing and they will definitely looking for me and save me for sure. Be positive!"

"I have to do the best I can." He is looking for some small branch and starts to draw the big SOS in the sand, so if there is a helicopter happens to pass by, they will know there is someone in that place. He looks at the sea.

"This is quite a beautiful place and this perfect solitude is hard to experience elsewhere. Maybe I should enjoy this place a little more before goes further." He is running along the beach and he's got some crazy ideas.

He takes off his shirt and pants, leaving nothing in his body or in other word naked (yes, naked) and running. He is laughing. He does not care, he is alone in that place. He can feel the wind hit his body, feel the sun in his skin. He feels so free, so peaceful as if every problem he had is lift away from him. He runs and jumps as if he tries to fly and closes his eyes.

"So peaceful" He said it in his mind. Before he knew it, his loneliness had left him. He thinks that everybody is there with him that he is not alone "I HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR. I am not al. .lon. . .ne." At that time he sees someone else is running toward him with almost the same pose with him, as if try to fly and he is also naked.

"Midorimachi. . . ." He surprises by the coming of the other person. "AAAA. . . . finally I found someone. I think I was alone, I think I will live here forever alone, I think I will not meet you again, Midorimachi I miss you" he keeps rumbling out everything and starts crying as running towards Midorima who, also, surprises he meets someone he knows in that place.

"Ki. . Kise. .," Midorima, still in his shock, try to act normal and begin to put on his pants while Kise wants to hug him but he can dodge it and Kise fall out to the sand. "Midorimachi, so mean."

Midorima just silent and wears his clothes. His face is red as tomato, he really is ashamed with what he is done before and the worse is Kise saw him, though he also did something like him.

"P-put your pants on Kise. You will make people misunderstand our current situation if they see you like that." He pushes his glasses up. "How do you get here in the first place?"

"I do not know how, after I got how last night, I slept in my room and when I got up I am here." He still struggles to wear his clothes.

"It's just the same as me. I think it is better for us to explore this place. I hope we can find a hint about this place. If we lucky enough, we will meet another member of Kiseki no Sedai. "

"_After I met Kise, it's not impossible that another person will also in this place." _That's what he thought. "Better if we forget what we have done before and do not talk it to other person." Again, his feel his blood runs through his face when he remembers his act before.

"_Hai _Midorimachi, I can keep our secret. _It will be bad if my manager know what I've done. She will kill me eventually._"

They walk away from the beach and go further. Many big trees around them feel cold. The hot of the beach change with coldness of the forest. The sun light looks like peeping from the space of the leaves. They walk in silent. They busy with their thought of how they can get here, till they hear someone yell.

"HA. . .ME. . .HA. . . ME. . .HA. . .!"

**Tbc...**

* * *

_Ah...it's done. Hope you like it. I love to get the reviews :D_


End file.
